commandosfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle's Nest
An tough mission with some brutal patrols and supremely awkward guards that need to be overcome to allow your Sapper to create a massive series of airfield explosions and a dramatic escape. Date: '''November 12, 1944 Place: Neubranderburg, Germany. '''Historic Background: The outcome of the war is being decided in the skies over Europe. Allied numerical superiority has meant that the Luftwaffe has been unable to prevent systematic Allied bombing of German-held territory. However, the situation can change. German technicians are working on the final details of a new generation of jet fighters. Your mission consists in sabotaging current research. To do so, destroy the prototypes stationed at the Neubranderburg airfield. Whoever rules the skies will hold the key to the ultimate victory. '''Tactical Advice: '''We meet again, officer. On this occasion, you must sneak into the airfield and destroy the German prototypes. To make sure there is nothing left, place the fuel tanks next to the aircraft and blow them up. Your objective is simply the destruction of the prototypes. But if you do not want any excessive risk, you may also destroy the remaining aircraft. Finally, escape by using the aeroplane standing at the center of the runways. Capture an enemy pilot to help you with the controls. That will be all. We know that you will make it. MISSION 06 Walkthrough COTTAGE Clear the cottage west to east. Snipe guard covering way up to airfield. PILOT Clear around outside of house. Tiny can scale wall to save on sniper shot for wall guard. Guard on balcony can be left. Tiny knocksout and cuffs pilot, carry to outside of wall for collection later. AIRFIELD Systematically clear the field until there are just the 2 patrols left. LIGHT THE FUSE. Tiny pushes fuel tanks till they are close to the experimental planes. Sapper places charges next to each fuel tank: Tiny places barrels: 1 next to Barracks SE. 1 next to large plane SW 1 next to large plane NE Test fire explosives to see if they destroy their targets. Tiny brings pilot yo behind the building south of escape plane. Sniper shoots SE barrel to destroy barracks and other building. Sapper sets off all 4 charges to take out the planes, barracks and a patrol. Sniper shoots the 2 barrels against the big planes for bonus damage. Time a run to the escape plane after gathering behind the building again. Trivia * This mission features four German aircraft which are the Dornier Do 17, Heinkel He 162 (Served as an escape aircraft), two Messerschmitt Bf 109, two Messerschmitt Me 262, and a Messerschmitt Me 163 "Komet". They can be sabotage by the Commandos with an exception of a Heinkel He 162 jet aircraft. * This is the third mission that features an escape aircraft. Other beings are Blind Justice and Operation Icarus. * In this mission, you must not to sound any alarm. If you do, the enemy pilot will run into the escape plane then the plane will fly leaving your men which will the mission is over. * In order to complete this mission, you must destroy all the prototypes as long as you don't accidentally shoot the Movable Tank Wagon or leave one of the prototypes. * This is the only storyline mission to feature movable tank wagons which is use to destroy the prototypes. Category:Missions